A Long Bath
by Lisilgirl
Summary: "It was a relief to go into the laundry with Nawat and take a long bath together." Scene expansion. [AlyxNawat]


_A/N: This has been a small heart-warming part of the story I wanted to expand on. This come after the regents have killed the boy king and Dunevon in the ocean. Kyprioth has begun the fight with his siblings, the Goddess and Mithros. The skies are flickering. Aly is preparing for the biggest battle of her life. All that's left is the base-relationship core with Nawat. Her love._

_Everyone needs a little time out during war..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for the creation of the _Trickster's Series by Tamora Pierce_. This is meant for entertainment use only._

**Warnings: Smutty bath time. Sexual conduct.**

* * *

XXX

A Long Bath

XXX

The laundry was clear.

Good.

Aly shook her copper hair with her opened hand, fingers roughly loosening the short strands. Her mind charged ahead even as she shucked her clothes onto the floor, padding over to the porcelain basin to add wood in the grate and coax the coals into a rousing flame. She opened the spouts to let the water flood the bath.

It only took a few minutes for the basin to completely fill. The coals under the tub simmered angrily, red sparks erupting from the wood. Aly stared at it, trying to calm her mind.

There was so much to do. So much. Should she immediately rein in her spies or set them loose? By now, they knew what they were doing. The darkings would be helpful, especially the little ones inside the palace. With the God's presence known, she could bring in the entire family, prepare the armaments...but she was no soldier. She could do this.

She dipped her hand into the water. It was piping hot. Levering her body over the lip, Aly lowered herself into the tub of steaming water.

It scalded her skin scarlet within seconds, immediately helping her mind focus on something, anything else than what she didn't want to. Red, hot blood piped itself to the top of her skin, protesting the agony. Grinding her teeth, she made her naked flesh embrace the water.

Dunevon. He had been in water the last—

No. Aly's mind whirred, trying to get away from that. This water was terrifyingly hot. Terrifying. Being drowned at sea would be terrifying. She kept going over it in her mind: the God's problems; the ocean roaring and swallowing a tiny figure that fell from a boat; the monarchs stiff and formal, relieved; the sky, nauseating in all its flashing colors from gold to teal to puke...

_Why?_

She immediately pushed that thought from her mind. War's cost was telling. It was merciless. It didn't care _why_. It destroyed families and friendships, alliances, palaces and huts, everything. She was delusional to continue to stew over the mess. What would happen would happen, and that's all there was to it.

Trying to ignore the stabs of pain the water caused, she shifted in the porcelain tub, absentmindedly scratching at her skin. It itched. This method of extracting Dunevon from the throne's line wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted him to grow up happy and healthy, removed from the city and living in a wonderful palace along the edge of the sea—

The door opened and shut. There was shuffling from the corner, behind the screen.

Her sparkling eyes flickered up at the noise.

Nawat walked toward the tub, black hair freed from its thong. His boots had been removed to show his weathered feet; his bare chest gleamed in the reflecting light, and he was in the process of removing the belt keeping his breeches around his lean waist. His eyes caressed her image, moving slowly, hungrily, back and forth over her blotchy red and white skin.

He no longer remotely behaved like a crow.

Aly watched his confident approach, admiring his dark skin and the way the muscles stretched and roiled. She felt her mouth twist into a wry smile.

She wanted to be happy. Her entire body wanted to move forward, to strike, to call meetings, to bring about the swift end. There was so much to do, but...

The sea, swallowing—

Instead of thinking, she lifted her chin in challenge to her lover. Against the dark stone walls of the laundry, his skin shone – sweat. Without any regard, he let his trousers fall to the wooden floorboards and stretched before walking to the edge of the tub. Aly felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight and her insides flipped.

Nawat bent at his hip to kiss her jaw line, nipping slightly. The stubble scratched her gently. He didn't speak or comment, but instead clambered over the smooth edge behind Aly's back. She felt the water level rise slightly to accommodate his tall form. He stretched his legs one last time, moving them around Aly's thin body.

As soon as he was settled, Aly leaned back, enjoying the feeling of wet, hot water parting ways so her back could press against his chest. His manhood, stiffening every moment, hugged her waist. Arms encircled her, pulling her even closer into her lover. He folded her into him without questions or words.

They stayed that way, skin to skin, deep in the water, for what seemed hours, but what was minutes for Aly.

Her heart picked up a rapid beat when Nawat's hands began massaging her forearms roughly, the inside of her wrists, her hands. Her muscles became like pudding. It send shivers down her spine. The tough, thick callouses on his fingers drew goose pimples out along her skin, even in the scalding hot water. She felt her body give an internal heave of delight. Butterflies flitted through her stomach.

His hands, once so respectful and polite back at Tanair, did not falter. An elbow nudged her arm away from her body, and the corresponding arm and hand ducked into the water, smoothing out her waist and stomach, probing lower. Aly hummed pleasurably in response when his fingers stroked the outside edges of her lady-bits, coaxing and playing. After a moment, his long middle and pointer fingers thrusted into her gently. She smiled.

She bit her lip, coyly leaning to the side to both expose her own body and his. He barely blinked when her hand found his manhood and began to stroke it under the water, playing gently and massaging it. Instead, he kissed her backbone, slowly and gently tracing from the middle of her back to just under her ear. The soft flesh of his lips sucking at her own skin made Aly twitch.

He nipped, she clenched, his fingers _pushed_, she sighed, he grunted. Stress began lifting from her shoulders for just a second. She simply existed with her lover in the tub. Together. At peace.

It took a moment, but the calm descended. Aly was glad for it. Nawat may be ready for making love now, but she needed to adjust to this new man.

The water swirled around them, and Nawat's free hand splashed water up her back, gently washing the grime and dirt from her skin. She rubbed his legs, shaking her head to herself as dirt literally melted off his skin into the water – her man was filthy. Quietly, they bathed each other, watching the dirt leave their bodies.

"My Aly," Nawat said suddenly, encircling her again within his arms. Her heart pounded at the sudden movement. It was if he could not stand to be even millimeters apart from her; he needed contact. His narrow chin lowered to rest on the crown of her head. Her mouth twisted into a half-hearted smile. Her eyes closed.

The water was warm now, and she could feel Nawat's thumb gently stroking her shoulder. His chin moved to be replaced by his lips, and with a quick kiss, the chin had returned.

"Will I be a good father to our nestlings?"

The anti-pregnancy charm caught her eye in the golden sunlight. Aly didn't have to think twice. "When we have them, yes. You will teach them to hunt and gather and trade, and I will teach them how to get out of trouble, and they will have a thousand shiny jewels and gems from our feathered cousins." She smiled, twisting her neck so she could look deep into his black eyes, "Are you worried?"

Her man shrugged with his shoulder blades. "The fighting must come first. We must win our wager and settle with the God." His fingers gently traced her taut biceps. "But I will stay with you. And we will have nestlings."

The petite girl shook her head. "If we get through this war..." When Nawat bated behind her, she said, "I could die tomorrow. You could die tomorrow."

His rumbling voice was reassuring and slow, "You are sad about the little prince."

Aly nodded.

Her lover didn't try to console her or rationalize anything. His cheek, scratchy with his black stubble, rubbed against hers, and his whole body contracted around her. She was cocooned in his lanky and gentle arms, cradled in the warm water. She knew he knew what she needed.

And it was probably too hard for her to hold onto her grief for Dunevon. She would be distracted.

Slowly, she let the pain out of her mind. It wasn't fair and it hurt, but it made her entire plan easier to carry out. There wouldn't be any uncomfortable decisions that she must make. The Trickster Kyprioth had done her a service, and she was going to win this war for him. And little Dunevon would be remembered. This was a perfect opportunity to consolidate her forces. Luarin and raka would be together. She could see the wondrous rage and glory that the two combined forces would have. Her heart lifted. She could do this.

"Nawat," she said, suddenly. Turning to face him, she held his rough face in her hands, gripping fiercely. "I love you."

His dark eyes were deeper than she had ever seen. Leaning forward, his lips caressed hers and he nipped at her lip affectionately. "I love you, my Aly."

She grinned fiercely. Nawat, her lover, her life mate, returned her sudden inspiration, white teeth flashing in the sunlight. In a moment of pure understanding, she realized she could do anything with him by her side. There was no doubt. No fear.

Hmm.

Maybe she should take baths more often.

_0_

_0_


End file.
